Fate is In Our Hands
"Fate is In Our Hands" is the theme song for Persona 3 The Movie #2: Midsummer Knight's Dream. It is composed by Shoji Meguro and performed by Lotus Juice. It was released as a single on March 22, 2014 that also included remixes of "Mass Destruction" and "Deep Breath Deep Breath", as well as a karaoke version of "Fate is In Our Hands". It was also released as part of a limited edition movie ticket set. A concert version is here. Lyrics So many ways to live by Whether to only to get by, it depends on what you choose I went with the flow, music came to applaud And I had a little talk with destiny that's all But nothing ever moves accordingly Handled well, their conducts disorderly Never made it to varsity But most importantly Good prevailed grabbed hearts of majority ("terra incognita") I'm a curious cat but can't kill me Satisfaction's dynamo to what's after The real factor's, the passion, expanding Cuz if I had to fake life that's real assassin Sometimes truth kills but knowledge is power Used to wish no change, that's life after But like the saying change comes constantly Growth is optional choose wisely Let's let the summer breeze talk to us Go with the flow let's keep on fighting Never looking forward or back Only looking upward with stars are shining Even when I'm lost in the course Y'all show me the way like moonlight in darkness All the way till the very end Spring came to my life with more than one heart After long years of winter No man's an island together united we stand on the Ground tall feet that Destiny's in our hands cuz what we do comes Back someday Midsummer knight's dream Past memories I embrace Never forget where I came from the base I chase my dreams turn it to reality tough race (no shh) Every bits of way I spits for the winning kiss All out no regret buck wild from the backbone Hitting the spot yeah like using the backboard Got my crew with me on board to hit back door Wine glass already been poured galore I won't fell cuz I keep on trying Even when I wept alone I keep on trying Lost and then lost some more, so denied but strong Will stuck hard I'd rather die trying Couldn't have done it without contacts True to the soul who did it without contracts Got a crew to chill out with my habitat I surely got theirs and they got my back To my foes I never understood where that hatred came from Tried to get it but now we got different anthem Couldn't fathom what you mean by just abandon Rather try to fix it no matter no matter the outcome However my biggest foe's the shadow of life, it's Shadow of death, what's behind the light The enemy is me I better seize these weak part of me or be Acquainted with him Occasionally I mis-behave with him unwitted little Bit ignorant indicating that I didn't really really Really really understand ying yang good and bad Who's bad? All on me in the end of the day Bottom line I've got to paint it my way Like Shakespeare, Picasso like Monet Battle goes on in this midsummer night Against the unknown I'm ready to fight Let's let the summer breeze talk to us Go with the flow let's keep on fighting Never looking forward or back Only looking upward with stars are shining Even when I'm lost in the course Y'all show me the way like moonlight in darkness All the way till the very end Spring came to my life with more than one heart After long years of winter No man's an island together united we stand on the Ground tall feet that destiny's in our hands cuz what we do comes Back someday Midsummer knight's dream Category:Persona 3 The Movie Category:Persona 3 Songs